One method for evaluating the knowledge or skill of a person includes the use of standardized tests. For example, standardized tests are used to monitor the academic progress of students. Some standardized tests incorporate objective test questions that are answered by filling in an appropriate oval in an associated bubble-type answer sheet using a pencil. Some standardized tests include open-ended questions or tests. Examples of open-ended questions in these tests include essay questions, fill-in-the-blank questions, fill-in-the-map questions, math questions, and motor skill tests in which a test taker draws geometric shapes. Open-ended questions or tests, also referred to herein as scoring tasks or test items, are evaluated and scored by a human reviewer, also referred to herein as a reader.
Standardized tests are distributed from test processing centers to test-taking centers where the tests are administered to test-takers. One example of a test-taker is a student. Another example of a test-taker is a student who is taking home-based assessments.
In order to promote the integrity and accuracy of the administered tests and the test results, it is desirable to limit access to certain standardized test documents. It is also desirable to quickly identify when a secure test document has not been accounted for as being within a controlled location to promote quick resolutions for potential problems and to promote quicker test evaluations and reporting of the test results.
There is a need in the art to provide improved systems and methods for standardized test management that improves the tracking of secure test documents and the processing of the test documents.